Commercially available electrical connectors for insulation-piercing mass termination of multiconductor flat cable typically comprise a plastic base supporting contact elements with insulation-piercing end portions thereof in facing relation to a cover member which is non-integral with the base. Through complemental latch structure on the cover and base, the cover is normally disposed in a location sufficiently spaced from the base to permit insertion of the multiconductor flat cable. A crimping tool then applies pressure to the base and cover in a closing distance direction such that the insulation-piercing contact portions displace the cable insulation and find electrical engagement with the conductors. At this juncture in the assembly, the cover is disposed in a closer relation to the base and in a second latched position. The cable is typically then routed atop the cover and a strain relief member is placed in straddling relation to the cover and crimped downwardly thereon to buffer the insulation-pierced cable connections from tensile stresses imposed on the cable remotely from the connection location. While such multi-part connectors have served the industry well, there is present interest in a connector having an integral arrangement of base and cover, i.e., a single plastic structure defining both components in fixed relation and providing a channel therebetween for receiving the multiconductor flat cable.
In another aspect of present-day multiconductor flat cable connector technology, the art has seen an emphasis upon insulation-piercing contacts of open box and like spaced three-dimensional configuration. In manufacturing such contacts, plural forming steps are necessary. Initially, a contact strip may be stamped in suitable flat configuration. The contact strip is then subjected to forming operations at both opposed end portions of contact elements defined therein. Thus, at the insulation-piercing end portion of the contact elements, the flat metal is rolled or otherwise worked into such spaced three-dimensional configuration. The opposite contact end portion is also frequently rolled into pin or socket configuration. Finally, the contact strip is subjected to cutting operations to individualize the contacts. While a lesser number of operations would be involved if the contact elements were to be used in such flat condition in which they exist in the strip as stamped, it is believed that the industry continues to indicate a preference for the more full-bodied box configuration for insulation-piercing contacts, presumably by reason of anticipated performance disadvantage in flat contact elements.